Navidad con Edward
by torymeiko
Summary: —Feliz Navidad, Capitán, Señor —dijo Isabella Swan tímidamente. Abriendo el traje rojo que llevaba y encogiendo los hombros para salir del pesado material y dejarlo caer en un montón, en el suelo. Conteniendo la respiración, esperó una respuesta.


Hola chicas, esta historia consta de solo un capitulo

La historia le pertenece a Selena illyria, la historia se llama Navidad con Dragon.

Esto solo es una adaptación.

Pueden descargar el original en elclubdelasexcomulgadas . blogspot . com

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Todos los agradecimientos correspondientes.

Feliz navidad, capitán, señor –dijo Isabella Swan tímidamente. Abriendo el traje rojo que llevaba y e4ncogiendo los hombros para salir del pesado material y dejarlo caer en un montón, en el suelo. Conteniendo la respiración, espero una respuesta, algo que dijiera que entendía lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Edward se quedo allí, sus ojos negros vagaron por su cuerpo desnudo. Bella se resistió el impulso de cubrirse. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan audaz para llamar la atención de un hombre.

Él comenzó a rodearla despacio.

Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Edward corrió solo con la punta de un dedo, lo largo de la curva de un hombro antes de moverlo hacia abajo para trazar un camino por su brazo. Su tacto envió fuego a través de su cuerpo, en forma de escalofríos, que se realzo como consecuencia del roce. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y tuvo que acordarse de respirar. Bella no podía pensar ni aun por su propia vida, todo se reducía a sentir y lo que sintió la dejo abrumada.

Ni siquiera había tocado ni una sola parte de las buenas, y sin embargo ya estaba tan recalentada que estaba lista para desmayarse. Su sexo estaba pesado y ya resbaladizo, su estomago estaba tenso, y sus pechos le dolían por un toque, no importaba como de ligero fuera. Ella tomaría cualquier cosa de él, si solo la hacía llegar. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Capitán – empezó, sin saber lo que iba a decir.

Eres perfecta Bella. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? – Se quedo de pie delante de ella, ahora a punta de sus dedos sobre el vientre, rodeando su obligo –Bueno ahora me doy cuenta y no puedo esperar para tocarte, probarte, y hacerte correr una y otra vez hasta que no te puedas mover.

La punta de sus dedos ya no estaban rondando su ombligo, sino que moviéndose hacia abajo, sobre su pubis, y entre sus muslos. Ella abrió las piernas separándolas, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Su coño se estremeció con las sensaciones.  
>empujando sus caderas hacia delante, ella pidió silenciosamente mas.<p>

Dime lo que quieres, Bella. Dime lo que necesitas – Ordenó, mientras las yemas de su dedo remontaba de un labio de su coño y a otro, más abajo rodeando su entrada.

Te deseo – Susurró.

¿Qué? No te oí, más alto – Refunfuño la orden haciendo que un estremecimiento de anticipación recorriera su espalda. Temblando ligeramente ella trago y suspiro profundamente.

Te deseo – Repitió, mas alto esta vez.

Eso fue lo que pensé que habías dicho. Ahora extiende los brazos sobre tu cabeza.

Lamiéndose los labios hizo lo que le indico, algo suave rodeo sus muñecas y la mantuvo en su lugar. Alzo la vista ella vio que lo que la sostenía eran unos puños forrados en piel.

Abre tus piernas, sepáralas más.

Siguió esa orden sin dudar. Otro juego de abrazaderas forradas de piel rodeó sus tobillos y se cerraron de golpe.

Cierra los ojos – Le ordeno en voz baja. Obedeció, conteniendo el aliento, esperando su próximo movimiento. Algo suave y liso se deslizo sobre sus parpados. Exhalando suavemente sintió que el material fue apretado fuertemente alrededor de su cabeza.

Así, con los ojos vendados, esposada y en mis manos. Perfecto.

Ella oyó el crujido de la ropa y el roce de una cremallera. Suaves ruidos sordos siguieron antes de que sintiera el apretón de unas manos en sus muslos.

Tienes un coño tan bonito,

Y esta noche eres toda mía para hacer de ti lo que me plazca – Su aliento húmedo magreo su acalorada y resbaladiza carne. La anticipación rugía por sus venas mientras esperaba su siguiente movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Algo embotado y mojado remonto el camino por los labios de sus coño y hacia abajo, antes de rodear su entrada mojada. El objeto embotado se hundió en sus profundidades calientes y mojadas, antes de retarlo. Adelante y atrás, empujando más profundo con cada enviste. Ella apretó sus músculos vaginales alrededor del objeto, tratando de mantenerlo en su interior.

Otro grupo de manos la cogió por la cintura, unos labios dejaron suaves besos a través de sus omoplatos.

Disfruta de tu sorpresa, Bella – Susurro Edward contra su oído, sobresaltándola.

_Si estaba aquí, entonces ¿Quién estaba entre mis piernas? _Ella no deseaba esto, solo quería que Edward la tocara.

El apretón en sus muslos aumento, todavía sosteniéndola.

No te muevas a menos que te lo digan – Gruño Edward. Remontando la concha de su oreja con solo la punta de su lengua – Este es mi regalo para ti. Un robot de placer para lamer ese hermoso coño, mientras yo tomo este delicioso culo.

Él abrió un camino de fuego cuando beso una senda a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Las mejillas de su culo fueron separadas u sintió como su aliento húmedo soplaba contra su fruncida entrada trasera. Bella trato de controlarse. El robot de placer entre sus piernas comenzó a follarla mas duramente con su lengua. Ella sintió algo frio y duro contra su clítoris, frotándolo despacio al principio antes de aumentar el ritmo. Detrás de ella, algo resbaladizo y frio bromeo contra su ano.

La cosa empujo hacia delante atreves del primer anillo de su ano, hundiéndose en su oscuro pasaje.

Ahora mismo solo un dedo, pero pronto te follare el culo. ¿quieres eso, Bella? ¿deseas esto tanto como lo hago yo?

Si, capitán, lo hago – Respondió ella, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonaba su voz. El dedo se retiro, sustituyéndolo por dos, que estiraron sus delicadas paredes. Hubo un dolor durante un momento antes de que comenzara a sentir placer, el robot entre sus muslos había dejado de usar su lengua para follarla. Y en cambio sintió que algo grueso y largo, que empujaba dentro de ella. Esto rodeo su clítoris antes de sorber su duro brote en su boca. Gimiendo, trato de moverse. El grueso eje comenzó a bombear más y más rápido al ritmo de los dedos en su culo.

Su clímax crecía con cada empuje, mas y mas alto, elevándose, solo para caer de nuevo a tierras cuando Edward retiro sus dedos. Dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado tiro de sus ataduras. _Plaf. _La mano de Edward conecto su trasero con una palmada.

Ahora debes ser castigada – La zurró en la otra mejilla. El aguijonazo afilado se desvaneció, mezclándose con el placer. El robot, continuaba lamiendo su coño, el eje grueso la follaba duro y más rápido.

Tan cerca estaba casi allí, casi en el borde, el era, lo único que necesitaba.

Edward.

Ahora follaremos.

Las mejillas de su culo fueron separadas una vez más, sintió la punta de su polla apretando su ano. Conteniendo la respiración, espero a que empujara. El sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sus dedos se agarraban alrededor de las cadenas de sus esposas, agarrándose fuerte mientras esperaba.

Respira, Bella, respira – Susurro él. Ella grito cuando la penetro, estirando el delicado tejido de su ano. Él se retiro y empujo de nuevo. Su polla se hundía en ella despacio, placer y dolor se enfrentaron y mezclaron, aumentando lo que estaba sintiendo. Se ahogaba en placer.

Cada vez que trataba de emerger, Edward o el robot de placer tiraban de ella hacia abajo. Cada tirón, cada empuje hacia que orgasmo se retorciera y la rodeara mas. Riachuelos de sudor bajaban por sus sienes, y por sus pechos. Su cuerpo se balanceaba adelante y atrás con cada embestida. El aliento de Bella surgía en duros jadeos, su agarre contra sus cadenas era cada vez mas fuerte. El robot mordió su clítoris y ella se corrió en una oleada de fuego. La arroyo, la ahogo y luego fue derribada por otra más.

Una de las manos de Edward se deslizo y le cogió un pecho, pellizcando su pezón, y haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera como si una descarga de electricidad hubiera corrido directamente a su clítoris. El robot chasqueo y sorbió su clítoris, el eje seguía empujando entre sus piernas.

El robot y Edward la follaron más duro y más rápido. Sus piernas temblaban, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban. Ella no estaba segura de poder tomar más placer.

Las lagrimas empaparon la venda de sus ojos.

Por último, el ritmo se redujo y luego Edward se retiro. El robot dejo de comerla. El eje se deslizo de entre sus muslos. Pequeños espasmos hicieron que solo apretara solamente contra el aire. Sus músculos se contraían y estremecían. Las restricciones de sus tobillos fueron las primeras en soltarse, luego de las de sus muñecas y los brazos cayeron a sus costados. Su cuerpo se hundió contra algo duro y caliente.

Shhh, no pasa nada, Bella. Todo irá bien. Descansa, por ahora – Susurro Edward. Le paso los dedos por su pelo cuando comenzó a calmarse. Su corazón todavía golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, y su respiración era jadeante, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. La venda en sus ojos seguía ahí, y ella no se molesto en quitarla, mientras el la llevaba a través de la habitación – Descansa ahora – Unas sabanas frescas bajaron sobre su cuerpo, y ella durmió.

Bella se despertó con un sobresalto y lanzo un juramento.

OTRO SUEÑO CON EDWARD – Suspiro, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, rezando por un sueño sin sueño.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
